


Tomorrow, Wendy

by Windyblue



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: 今天很特别，我从梦里偷来了这本笔记，当然，也可能是从特拉法尔加·罗房间里的书架上。其他人正忙碌着维修潜艇、准备晚饭，而我躲在空旷的房间里，抓紧每分每秒写下这些事情。
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Tomorrow, Wendy

**Author's Note:**

> 第一人称&小罗  
> 倒也不完全算是梦女，no gender no sex  
> 当然是无聊才瞎写的啦

> _It is complete now_
> 
> _Two ends of time are neatly tied_
> 
> _A one-way street_
> 
> _She's walking to end of the line_
> 
> _And there she meets_
> 
> _The faces she sees in her heart and mind_
> 
> _They say, "Goodbye"_
> 
> _Tomorrow, Wendy is going to die_
> 
> [ **_**——《Tomorrow, Wendy》** _ ** ](http://music.163.com/song?id=22430279&userid=311357968) **_****_ **

在我的家乡，当一个人死去，人们会说她老了，下世了，见背了，寿终了；但我死掉的时候理应还很年轻，我不曾老去，却没活很久。我的医生告诉我：不是现在，但不远了。

今天很特别，我从梦里偷来了这本笔记，当然，也可能是从特拉法尔加·罗房间里的书架上。其他人正忙碌着维修潜艇、准备晚饭，而我躲在空旷的房间里，抓紧每分每秒写下这些事情。

这样的情景，我在十三岁之前幻想过：一觉睡醒，我出现在了故事里。漫画家从未设计过我这样赘余的人物形象，但由于某种不可抗力，我仍然出现在了角色们的身边。令人惊叹的邂逅，少女们最心仪的浪漫故事便该是这样开头：我见到了活的、非纸片的、不需要对话框也能说话的，特拉法尔加·罗。

按理说我应该晕船晕得厉害。但就目前而言，十分幸运，我并不是我。

我醒来的时候在佩金的身体里。

他们的床很窄，中学宿舍里的那种上下铺，整齐得像是分了层的长方形罐头。低矮的浅灰色床栏，白色的寝具很干净。我是从放在枕头边的那顶帽子得知了它们的主人。

我的第一想法是：佩金去哪里了。不得而知。过去我梦见自己出现在喜欢的故事里，往往都是以自己的名义，我，加入他们，成为了他们的同伴。而不是字面意义上的——成为了他们的同伴，变成了他们之中的某个人。

这种感觉很古怪，尤其是当特拉法尔加在船长室里质问我的时候。我告诉他我就像是个幽灵，这里于我而言是个既熟悉又陌生的世界。

他当然没有相信我的鬼话。好在我刚刚出现的时候，潜艇正下潜到深海五百米。在这样的情况下，能够入侵且占据他船员的身体，显然也需要一番努力。他向我展示他那把妖刀锋利的刀刃，却没有斩断我的任何一处肢体。我在心底数次感谢过佩金。

他又问我来这里有什么目的。

他的眼睛是金色的。黑猫的眼睛一般都是金色的。我想了想，故作悲切地告诉他：活着。

我不太喜欢心脏海盗的船员服，但潜艇舱室里很冷，我甚至不得不拉上拉链。他听见这两个字，眯了眯眼睛，没有回答。我猜想他仍在考虑如何处置我。

于是我接着说。我语带悲哀地说我快死了，我自己，不是佩金，是我自己。我告诉他就连他也救不了我，我知道他是医生，很优秀的医生。但这不是我的躯体，这颗心也不是我的心。我随时都可能会消失——不，我一定会消失。这只是时间的问题。

这是我的一个梦。很高兴能在梦里见到你，特拉法尔加·罗，我微笑道。

你是谁，他皱起眉问道。

我谁也不是，这句话几乎脱口而出。但我犹豫了一下，不合时宜地想起了一首歌。我告诉他我是Wendy, 多常见的女名，大概仅次于Jenny和Anna.

我咄咄地反问他过去是否碰见过什么人叫作Wendy.

他貌似回忆了一下，直白地说没有。

他眼眶下的黑眼圈果真很重。我想起自己还在学校的时候，黑眼圈也很重。一些假期，昼夜颠倒的狂欢，贴在书桌前的纸胶带上印着“及时行乐”。我在这一点上从未改变过，所以就算是现在，我也想要活着。但他不一样，我知道他和我不一样。他并不是为了快乐才活着。

再换句话说，他看上去并不是很快乐。但我理解这个。书上说人是堆无用的热情，明知无用却仍然充满热情。大多数人都是那样的。但他不一样，他是为了有用才活着的。

我想起病床上的自己，金属架上永远悬挂着需要输进身体的药水袋，手臂上永远有尚未愈合的针孔；我躺在那里，如同躺在一副柔软的棺材里，一切都离窗户很远，阳光总是只能照到床角的被单上；矮柜上的水果和花束会被放置到腐烂为止，护士会在我睡着时处理掉那些已经死亡的东西。我知道有一天，迎来处理的会是我自己。

而今天，我在梦境中醒来，成为了另一个人，身处于我最喜欢的故事之中。

我从未如此渴望过活着。

-

所谓的船长室，也仅仅只是特拉法尔加的房间。但显然，他一个人住在这里，拥有一张单人床、书桌、书架。相比大多数船员的房间，显然要更宽敞舒适一些。

以及，也更凌乱一些。我在进门后便下意识弯腰，捡起了门边地板上的两本精装书。书脊很硬，纸页被保护得很好。封面上印有烫金的标题，有关手术和创伤后护理，我不知道什么人会把书瞎扔到门边来，但我们的特拉法尔加船长，他的确会这样做。我不是很惊讶，反倒觉得有些好笑，只因为在我看来，他从来都是这样的人。我很想知道梦境里是否会出现不符合我预期的东西。

我们暂时达成了共识。我和他在一点上很像，我们不想把一些小问题弄得太复杂。我没法向他解释这一切，他已有的认知也没法回答。所以我们决定暂时隐瞒这件事，他对其他的船员说，他会和佩金一起出门一趟。

佩金的帽子上有股好闻的洗发水的味道。离开潜艇后，我跟着特拉法尔加上了岸，我不知道这是哪里，但显然都不影响我的目的。我摘下帽子，又闻了闻那种味道；我将手臂从袖子里伸出来，看了看那条巨大的伤口；我打量着这些没有针孔的皮肤，在阳光下散发出的微咸的汗水味道，几乎等同着健康的气味。

突然，我发现特拉法尔加正盯着我。他没好气地说，就算是幽灵也别在公共场合里玩弄他人的身体。玩弄，我注意到这个词，我笑着说我只是好奇。他仍然盯着我，眼神堪称锋利，甚至停下了脚步。

不要这样笑，他说，你不是他。

我敛起笑容，顿了顿道，抱歉。

离开港口后，街上的道路不再由鹅卵石铺就，深灰色方砖上的花纹已经模糊了，沧桑且犹有异域风情。我问他去哪，想尽量用更少的词语来表达。毕竟无论是怎样的语言，从这幅身体的声带里发出，都和我所习惯的不太一样，而特拉法尔加也应该不太愿意听见。

他拐进一处窄巷，低矮的楼房上缠绕着绿色的藤蔓，有户人家的露台摆满了我说不出名字的鲜花。浅紫色，我只能想到紫罗兰。或许这是座春岛，即便是人烟相对稀少的街巷也如同一幅美丽的画作。这里的人们如果不想做海盗和农夫，也应该试试成为画家。

我正在胡乱想些远道而来的游客们会想的东西，却突然听见特拉法尔加低声念出了“Room”，有些出乎我的意料。而在那之后我便没能听清他又说了什么。

我反应过来时，眼前出现的便是他和昏倒在他肩上的佩金。好吧，短短几小时里，我又成为了另一个人，一个陌生人，衣衫褴褛，头发打结，无助地靠坐在路边的砖地上。至少是名女性，即使这一点也难以让我感到亲切。

特拉法尔加试图唤醒昏迷过去的佩金，但他的应急措施似乎都没起作用。我看见他从牛仔裤的口袋里掏出一小瓶类似嗅盐的结晶——我不相信他会随身携带这个。他又不是那种全天预备营业的社区医生。这当然是他从离开潜艇前就打算好的，好吧，我也没什么可抱怨的。

但眼下的情况便是——我离开了，佩金却没有回来。真是抱歉，我毫无歉意地想到。

他什么也没有说。只是又发动了一次能力，我再次体会到了那种心脏被扯出胸腔的感觉，很真切，但并不是疼痛，非要形容的话，或许就像是修剪指甲。甚至可以说很安全。他是个医生，连在这样的细节上都符合医生的身份。罗杰在上，感激感谢。

我摘下了佩金的帽子，塞进了口袋里，希望这能让我看上去暂时不那么佩金。他似乎猜到了我的想法。他说，你不用这样。

我说，你还是不相信。你很少相信什么人，但你似乎也可以相信任何人。我知道一些事情，大概可以说服你，前提是你想听。

有关什么，他问。

有关你，我道。

-

_“荒诞就是死囚的鞋带。”_

两个男人在酒馆里喝上一杯，即使是白天也不足为奇。我环视大厅，没有见到一位女性，而我或许连半个都算不上。这不是我的世界，这不是我的土地，这里的一切都不属于我。我很清楚这一点，却在拿起那一大杯冰啤酒时快乐得几乎流出眼泪。

特拉法尔加问了问题，却被我无视。我抱着玻璃杯喝下一大口，乳白色的气泡，小麦色的酒液，全都肉眼可见地变少了。绝非淑女所为，但在场没有一人会指出我的放肆，我甚至想刻意制造出一点畅快的呻吟，来向酒保和小麦种植者表达我的感激。

当然，还有负责买单的人。谢谢，我对他说，我生前简直太想念这个了。

于是他体贴地顺着我的话换了个问题，你已经死了吗？

我慷慨地回答他，鉴于目前的情况，这是极有可能的。我接着说，草帽一伙，他们有个船员，剑士，又是音乐家，是个骷髅，全是骨头的那种。再想想幽灵，也没什么意外的对吧？我朝他眨眨眼。

他露出一点不适的表情。大概是眨眼的问题，不能怪幽灵。我又问他现在的七武海是哪些人。他反问为什么要告诉我。我快速地下定决心，告诉他：因为我知道你打算成为其中之一，但我不知道你是否已经达成了。

这是他第二次在我面前露出那种锋利的表情。我不动声色地将注意力分了一点给他手中的刀鞘，以便在感受新一轮奇妙能力前做些心理准备。他先前也给自己点了杯酒，某种威士忌，深沉的琥珀色，但到现在为止他根本没拿起过杯子。

我意识到他好像在等我接着说。于是我说，就到这里为止了。顶上战争之后，我大概知道你打算做什么，但我不知道你后来会是这个样子。

我说，我以前没那么喜欢你的，但现在好多了。我喜欢你的新帽子。

这就是旧的，只是改了改，他道。

他终于抿了一口酒。我盯着他的金色眼睛，忍不住道，你看上去不太一样了。如果我能早点来这里，学学你的臭脾气，香波地的时候说不定还能泡到尤斯塔斯·基德。

现在我相信了。他突然道，将死未死的人很难对别人的事这么感兴趣。

但他略带戏谑的语气并不像是相信了什么。我叹了口气道，说不定我还没死呢，请尽量善待病人。我在这里待不了很久，再稍微等一等就好了。

是什么病，他问道。

我可没带病历来，我摇摇头。

很痛吗，他望着他的玻璃杯。

我又喝了一大口啤酒，已经没那么凉了。我对着杯子里的气泡思考了一下。

很痛。遗传的，慢性的，这一点跟珀铅病差不太多，我说。

他陷入沉默。我趁着语境悲凉，将酒喝了个精光，正考虑着去吧台续杯。

他又问，你在哪间医院？说名字。

这问题令我猝手不及，我甚至忍不住笑出了声。我不知道我荒诞的梦里会出现如此温柔的关怀情节。该对这样的自己说什么好呢？我摇头，告诉他，那是另一个世界，对我和他而言，这其间的距离实在是太遥远了。

这是我没法用语言形容的遥远，但生与死这样的比喻似乎又不太妥当。

我说，我知道你的痛苦，现在你也知道我的了。这下咱们就扯平了。

最后一个问题，他顿了顿，你是从哪里得知了我的事？

书里，我告诉他。

-

离开那间小酒馆的时候，天气仍然很晴朗，阳光几乎刺伤了我的眼睛。我走在他身后，看着他瘦削却坚实的背影，突然意识到了一件事：死亡是没法伤害到他的。

或许是因为他曾经在死亡之中看见了爱。

那么，如果这个梦还能再长一些，说不定我也有机会看见它，我想。

END


End file.
